metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Tank
.]] An ' , also known as an ''' Metroid: Zebes Invasion Order, is an expansion that increases Samus Aran's maximum energy by 100. Description Energy Tanks appear in almost every Metroid game and are vital for survival. While some can be found in open areas and are easy to obtain, some are well hidden and require extensive searching to find. The more Energy Tanks Samus collects, the more damage she can withstand before dying. The traditional number of Energy Tanks found in a Metroid game usually hovers around the fourteen mark, although it has gone as low as five (in Metroid II: Return of Samus), and to as high as twenty (in Metroid Fusion). In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, two Energy Tanks are unavoidable, as an Energy Tank must be used to activate Hypermode, a function required several times throughout the course of the game. In both Metroid and Metroid II: Return of Samus, there is at least one extra Energy Tank that can be collected to refill Samus's energy but will not increase her maximum capacity. For Metroid there are eight Energy Tanks, but Samus can only use six; and in Metroid II there are six Energy Tanks, but Samus can use only five. In Metroid: Other M, Samus only obtains five actual Energy Tanks. Samus must acquire the rest by collecting Energy Parts, which are pieces of Energy Tanks. Collecting four of them creates a new Energy Tank for Samus to use. There are also E-Recovery Tanks, which increase the amount of energy Samus can restore with Concentration. Energy Tanks are stored in holdings and have a "purplish-red" color, although sometimes the actual tank itself can be collected. The tank in storage is 300mm long, and the tank alone is 500~600mm long.Gallery Mode, as translated by Metroid Database Energy Tanks are one of the few items that can be used freely with the Zero Suit, as seen in Metroid: Zero Mission. In Metroid Fusion, one X Parasite is seen mimicking an Energy Tank. It is unclear if standard Energy Tanks are at least partially organic, or if the X are simply mimicking its appearance. Metroid Prime: Federation Force instead uses Repair Capsules. Official data ''Metroid'' manual "Energy is stored in these tanks. Normally, the amount of storable energy cannot go above 99, but with each tank it grows by 100. You can collect as many as 6. Keep your eye out for them and save as much energy as you can." ''Victory Techniques for Metroid ''"One tank will increase your energy by 100 points. The instant you pick one up, your energy will be fully recharged, so it is convenient to collect one when you are short of energy." ''Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' "These tanks hold energy. Each tank can hold 100 units of energy." ''Metroid: Zebes Invasion Order'' Player Instructions "One energy pack increases your energy by 30 points and restores your energy to full health." ''Metroid II'' manual "This item will increases Samus amount of storeable energy and will refill all life energy to maximum." ''Super Metroid'' manual "Every Energy Tank that you collect will give Samus 99 units of energy. You can refill your Energy Tanks to capacity by tapping in to an energy charge unit." ''Super Metroid Players' Guide'' (page 9) "Samus begins with a maximum energy capacity of 99 units. This is increased by a further 99 for every additional energy tank collected. These appear in the top left of the screen. Location: Crateria, Brinstar, Norfair, Wrecked ship, Maridia." ''Metroid Fusion'' manual "Increases the number of Energy Tanks and recharges all of the existing tanks." Official Metroid Prime website "The defensive strength of Samus Aran's Power Suit is fueled by energy. Energy Tank upgrades increase the power level of Samus's Suit by 100 units. In combat situations, if Samus's Energy Tanks are not refilled regularly, the Power Suit will fail and the bounty hunter will be vulnerable to any hostile environmental effects or attacks." Inventory data ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' manual "These tanks increase and fully recharge Samus' energy reserves." ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' Logbook entry ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Sticker "''Energy Tank Metroid - Energy Attack +12 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus)" ''Metroid: Other M manual "Energy Tank: Increases your Energy Tank count by one." ''Metroid: Other M'' on-screen tutorial ENERGY TANK "This increases energy capacity." ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' manual "Increases your Energy Tank count by one, raising your maximum energy by 100. Finding one will also completely restore your energy." ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' on-screen message "Energy Tank acquired. Energy capacity increased by 100." Cameos *''Captain N: The Game Master'' (Money Changes Everything): Samus takes a hit from three Gamets and Kevin prevents her from exploding by crossing the Fire-Sea Room to grab an Energy Tank for her. *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (2003, Game Boy Advance) (Samus was intended to appear at Starbeans Cafe, among other Nintendo characters, during a scripted event. Dialog remains in the game's code-''"Cashier: Whoa! A power outage? Yikes! Samus Aran! I see you're rocking and rolling as usual! ...Looks like your energy tanks are empty! Sorry, but can't you give your Hoolumbian to Samus? Oh! Feeling better?"'' She would then give the player an Energy Tank in exchange for the drink. Ultimately, most of the items from Nintendo characters were replaced with similar ones in the final game, and the Energy Tank became a Power Grip accessory.) Gallery Energy Tank Metroid.gif|''Metroid. M1 Energy Tank.png|''Metroid artwork. File:Energy and Missile Tank Famiken Ryu.png|''Famiken Ryu'' Energy Tank M2.gif|''Metroid II: Return of Samus. File:MSR RoS Gallery 030.png|''Metroid II artwork. Energy Tank M3.gif|''Super Metroid. Energy Tank M4.gif|Metroid Fusion. Fusion placeholders.png|Unused placeholder ''Fusion sprites, prior to the creation of the animated ones. Energy Tank Main Plaza.jpg|An Energy Tank at the Main Plaza in Metroid Prime. Energy Tank M5.gif|''Metroid: Zero Mission. Bioenergy production.jpg|Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. File:Mp2 energy tank.png|''Echoes model. MP Hunters - Energy Tank (New Arrival Registration).png|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:Mph energy tank.png|''Hunters'' model Substation East Energy Tank.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Energy Tank.jpg|Metroid: Other M'' Gallery Mode Energy Tank Icon.png|Icon shown in Other M when examined. References ru:Энергетический Контейнер Category:Expansions Category:Stickers Category:Recurring Items Category:Zebes Category:Tallon IV Category:Celestial Archives Category:Alinos Category:Arcterra Category:Aether Category:Norion Category:Bryyo Category:Elysia Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:GFS Valhalla Category:SR388 Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:BSL Category:Examine Targets Category:Equipment Category:Suits